narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mysterious Peacock Method
A trademark of Hoshigakure, this technique utilises the chakra-enhancing radiation of a , that fell 200 years prior to the start of the series, to give the user an enormous amount of chakra. The technique itself manifests in the form of a feather-shaped array behind the Hoshigakure ninja and spreading out from behind them like a peacock's tail feathers, hence the name. This chakra is easily manipulated into various shapes to create techniques, making it one of the most versatile jutsu around. These techniques are honed through Star Training, which requires the ninja to spend large amounts of time focusing on their chakra and meditating in the presence of the meteorite. The meteorite's radiation greatly improves the user's chakra, but is incredibly damaging to their physical body. The body of anyone attempting to master the technique would eventually take its toll if the trainee fails to complete the training soon, and those who do master it perish a few years after that. This led the to eventually ban the training. With the meteor's destruction after 's defeat, the training became lost forever. While most Hoshigakure ninja do not seem to show much damage from the technique, at least three (including Sumaru's father, Hotarubi, who dies from extensive exposure), show severe physical trauma. Shirohoshi naturally generates this chakra allowing him to use the technique without drawbacks. Variants MPM Beast.png| : The chakra feathers change to the form of an animal, such as a dog. The chakra that the beast is made of is dense enough to repel shuriken thrown at it. MPM Join.png| : Combines two chakra beasts into one larger beast. MPM Destroy.png| : The chakra feathers are used to attack. MPM Wings.png| : The chakra feathers form wings strong enough to support a normal sized human in short flight. MPM Choke.png|The chakra feathers turn into ropes to ensnare and strangle a target. MPM Apparition.PNG|If the user is close to death, they use their remaining chakra to draw a symbol in the ground which allows them to temporarily resurrect themselves as a ghost-like apparition to even the score with whoever killed them. MPM Dragon.png| : After implanting the star into himself, Akahoshi formed a dragon that could shoot blasts of star chakra at the opponent, and can also grow wings to increase its power. MPM Rope.png| : The user extends their chakra into a binding rope that cannot be cut. MPM Chakra Predation.png| : The user steals star chakra from another comrade and devours it, making their own stronger. MPM Rasengan.png| : Kintaro's unique application of Star Chakra in his Rasengan. He is also capable of using both Spiralling Ring variants as well. MPM Spiralling Ring.png| : The Spiralling Ring fueled by Star Chakra. Has comparable power to Kintaro's Tailed Beast Ball Great Spiralling Ring and is typically used as last resort. MPM Great Spiralling Ring.png| : The Great Spiralling Ring fueled by Star Chakra. This has the capability of destroying an entire Megacity the size of New York or Hong Kong in one shot. Like the Spiralling Ring Variant it is a last resort. It is comparable in power to an Asteroid Impact. MPM Body Enhancement.png| : A user that can naturally produce Star Chakra can obtain this technique which will enhance their physical endurance. The markings that appear on the body look similar to those caused by the meteorite's side effects. The markings are akin to the cursed seals and vary in patterns depending on the user. MPM Stellar Barier.png| : A user can form a barrier of Star Chakra around them and even fire it off as an expanding spiralling shockwave.